


Nights Like This

by OverThereOnMars



Category: 69 Eyes, Jyrki Linnankivi, Jyrki69, OFC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blazing stars in the sky, lovers laying side by side.<br/>Taking each other in, and drinking blood....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

All alone under the bright stars, quiet and calming. No care as I stare into nothingness. At peace with myself after a very long day catering to people I care for, but now I'm alone. That is until a beautiful boy with raven hair and ice blue eyes lays down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my head. Snuggling into his chest, I breathe him in...He is the embodiment of leather, Rock-n-Roll, and blood. Embraced in my lovers arms, I soon fall asleep and into a dream...

***The music is loud and I'm lost. He is nowhere to be seen, until I turn and see him sink his teeth into some blonde dressed in a short tight dress and six inch heels. Its still loud but its the sound of my heart breaking and not the music. I know he's hungry, he can't help it, but it still hurts the same. My face is wet and I can't get out of this place fast enough. When the exit is in sight all hell breaks loose, the Hunters have found our safe haven of sorts. I run dodging dusted vampires left and right. I hide behind a over turned table in a dark corner. Peeking around the side I see Jyrki pinned to on the floor by a hunter. He looks at me with horror streaked across his face as the hunter plunges he stake in to his chest. I scream his name.***

"Janet, wake up." his voice is laced with worry as he shakes me awake. "Baby, wake up."

'Ugh...nothing, just a bad dream.." I say kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He says nipping my ear. "Tell me, you'll feel better."

"Ok...we were at the club and hunters came and I watched you die." I said pulling him closer to me. "It was horrible and I screamed for you."

"I'm here now and will never leave you. No more worries my love." he whispers in my ear as he sinks his razor sharp fangs into the tenderness of my throat.

"I Love you, Jyrki."

"Me too."


End file.
